Starfire
Starfire is an extraterrestrial being from the planet Tamaran who got trapped on Earth and became a Teen Titan. Roles * Sawyer in Supers Don't Dance * Vixey in The Christian and the Jew * Sasha LaFleur in All Supers Go to Heaven 2 * Lilly in Alpha & Omega (MeggieConte) * Tito in Chihiro & Company * Rita in Steven & Company Portrayals *Cookie in Pound Titans Voice Actors *Hynden Walch *Jennifer Hale *Kari Wahlgren Gallery Robin and Starfire.jpg Starfire.png Thumb-starfire2.jpg Starfire .jpg Terra and the girls have fun TTG.jpg Dafzc7q-db405089-675f-4d5f-a45c-9d15963274fc.jpg Human Age 2.png Human Age Robin x Starfire.png Starfire Screaming.png Cat starfire.jpg Starfire Teen Titans Go!.png Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2128.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2126.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2133.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2119.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2115.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2108.jpg Starfire dressed as Tiana.png Starfire dressed as Belle.png Starfire dressed as holiday princess.png Teen titans judas contract starfire by budtheartguy-dayumzc.jpg Robin and Starfire.png Princess Starfire.png Robin and Starfire.jpg Starfire Stirring in a Soup with Spoon(1).png Starfire's Hot Sauce.png Starfire Stirring in a Soup with Spoon(2).png Starfire's Hot Sauce(1).png Starfire(1).png Starfire Dressed as Green Frog Princess(1).png Starfire dressed as lily pad gown.png Starfire Dressed as Green Frog Princess-0.png Starfire Dressed as Lily Pad Gown.png Robin&Starfire.png Starfire Dressed as Lily Pad Gown-0.png Starfire Stirring in a Soup with Spoon.png Starfire Paddling With Spoon Into a Soup.png Starfire Attached to Diamond Destiny's Bedside Lamp Inspired by the Heroine(1).png Starfire Dressed as Green Frog Princess.png Introducing Starfire from EDAG.png Starfire Attached to Diamond Destiny's Bedside Lamp Inspired by the Heroine Merged to Resemble Three Penguins.png Starfire's feet, soles and toes.png Starfire.png Starfire LOL.jpg Starfire and Raven BFFs Forever by WickidlyStrange13.png Starfire is Jimmy Neutron.png Ttg Starfire.jpg The Croissant Robin, Starfire, and Raven.png Starfire second cristmas.jpg Starfire (Teen Titans Go).jpg Star Butterfly, Malamar, Nadine Stillwater, Haxorus, Xerneas & Starfire.png Mavis Dracula, Prinplup, Ginormica, Starfire & Rare Whisp.png Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1061.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1067.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_1078.jpg 4c64116c-f696-409d-8d22-03c254852d9e screenshot.jpg Go5.png Starfire dressed as Robin.jpg|Starfire dressed as Robin MV5BMjI2NTQzMzkxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODE4Mjc5MjE@._V1_.jpg TTG_DudeRelax_Recap_4.png 35.PNG 36.PNG 37.PNG 38.PNG 39.PNG 40.PNG 41.PNG 34.PNG Starfire_welcomes_robin.png Robin attacking the Teen Titans.jpg Robin-starfire-robin-starfire-10079414-720-480.jpg 6a6d227fb290f2e1dd241d31a69f3a4a.jpg CQ9IQLuUwAAuH7C.png Robin and Starfire on the ferris wheel.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1653.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2000.jpg Teen Titans gasp as they see being mind-controlled.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2123.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2125.jpg Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire smiling awkwardly.png Ttg31.png Ttg52.jpg TTG Real Magic 126a 66.png 10868722_web1_COMP-002.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2217.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2213.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2199.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2193.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2218.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2225.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2226.jpg Teen_Titans_Go_Movies_2018_Screenshot_2229.jpg Teen-titans-go-to-the-movies-129044.jpg Big 1540744206 image.jpg 19758-Hot-Movie-TV-Shows-Teen-Titans.jpg Teen Titans throwing Fire energy balls at Slade's robot.png Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Teenagers Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warner Bros. Franchise Characters Category:Warner Bros. Animation Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Characters with a puppy's eyes Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Robin and Starfire Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Starfire, Karolina Dean, and Star Butterfly Category:Girly Girls Category:Violet Characters Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Characters with a Bubbly Personality Category:Girls Category:Children Category:Characters who cry Category:Aliens Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Adults Category:Love Interests Category:Love Interest Category:Princesses Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Characters who inflate Category:Adorable Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Characters who show their belly Category:Boovs (2020) Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Protagonists Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Humans Category:Alien Characters Category:Human Characters Category:DC Comics Category:TheCartoonMan12 DC Movies